The Greatest Birthday on Earth
The Greatest Birthday on Earth is episode ten in season three of Full House. It originally aired on December 1, 1989. Summary It's Michelle's 3rd birthday, and the guys have decided to throw a circus-themed birthday party for her, complete with clowns and other things seen in circuses. Before the party, Danny complains about a problem with his car, and Jesse agrees to fix it. Jesse is unable to fix it, so he takes Stephanie and Michelle to a gas station with him to have it fixed. After it's done so, they decide to use the restroom before they leave. However, during that time, Elmer, the mechanic, locks the station up, not knowing that they are still inside. Michelle's friends arrive at the house, and clowns Danny and Joey, and lion tamer D.J. and her "subject" Comet try to keep them busy in hopes that Jesse, Stephanie, and Michelle will be home soon. At the gas station, Jesse does some clever improvising, and he and Stephanie throw a makeshift "circus" party for Michelle within the grimy garage, even though he has always hated clowns. When Elmer returns three hours later, he is surprised that he locked them inside, and lets them out. By this time, Michelle's friends have gone home, but she is still satisfied with the party that Jesse and Stephanie gave her at the station. However, they saved her a special surprise from the real party, and it's out in the backyard—an elephant. Trivia As the circus-themed plot suggests, this episode's title alludes to the classic phrase "The Greatest Show on Earth," used to advertise the . Quotes Michelle: upon noticing her birthday cake for the first time My birthday cake. takes a piece and eats it, while Danny, Joey and Jesse laugh a little Danny: OK, that’s it. reaches over and closes the box with the cake in it She’s gone birthday bananas. ---- Elmer: Well, I’m goin’ home to siesta. Jesse: All right. Well, have a nice nap. Elmer: No, I’m goin’ home to see Esther – my wife. and Jesse laugh Gets ’em every time! ---- Stephanie: failing to juggle I hate gravity! Jesse: Steph, don’t worry about it. It’s a party for 3-year-olds. You’ll be lucky if they’re even looking at you. Let’s go take a nice drive, okay? to Michelle It’s gonna be so much fun. But Michelle can’t go because she’s not 3 years old yet. Michelle: I’m 3 years old. Jesse: Then you get to go. Michelle: Yay! Jesse: Yay! Danny: Jess, are you just being this nice to get out of blowing up more balloons? Jesse: Absolutely. Chao, babe. ---- Michelle: Where’s my circus party? Stephanie: Don’t worry. Uncle Jesse is coming up with a plan right now to get us out of here. [She turns to Jesse)'' Well? Jesse: Well, my plan is to wait here until Goober lets us out. Stephanie: I was wrong. There is no plan. Michelle: I want my circus party. Jesse: Michelle, I’m sorry. I know it's your birthday, pal. But I don’t know what to do. We’re stuck in here. I’ll tell you what. You want a circus party? I'll give you the best darn circus party in the history of circus parties. How’s that? Michelle: Oh, boy! ---- Danny: Joey, what is an elephant doing in my living room? Joey: Surprise, Cleano! elephant catches Joey's underwear with his trunk Joey: The surprise is on Joey. She got my underwear! ---- Danny: I got a great cake. Joey: Did ya get the triple chocolate with pink frosting in the shape of a clown's face with a big cherry-red nose? Did ya, did ya, DID YA? Danny: Yes, Joey. Look at this. shows Joey the cake Joey: Yes! ---- Danny: Jesse, I have just one word for you: HOW?! ---- Elmer: What the H-E-double-hockey sticks is going on in here?! Jesse: Elmer! Don’t you check a bathroom before you lock up? What’s the matter with you?! Elmer: What’s the matter with me? You’re the one with a funnel on your head. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Quotes